Race For Truth
by Arinkia
Summary: This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic, just telling ya'll. Ed and Al are called by Mustang to meet the new Alchemist that joined their team. But why is she feared and is she the only one? And what dose she have to do with the 7 Sins?
1. Meet the new Alchemist

Omg

Omg. What the hell's wrong with me? I start other stories and never finished them. Oh well, if I don't start this I'll go mad with it playing in my mind over and over.

I don't Own FMA. If I did it would still be running one way or another.

Forgive me if you don't like the oddness, OOC's and FC's, AU, and other junk I can't think of at the moment.

I also can't spell some things like Fuhrer.

Also I'm using both Manga and Anime forms.

* * *

Al sat in the train car alone, and sticking out like a sore thumb. He tried to make himself smaller but earned only more stares. He hated it when his brother ran off like this. When Ed had dashed on to the train, Al didn't see which car he had jumped on.

"Brother! Is this some kind of joke?" Al got up quickly and walked through the cars, wishing his brother wasn't so small.

"If he heard I called him small, he would throw a fit again. I sometimes wonder if he is really the older one." Al suddenly stopped. He felt a cold chill and slowly turned…to meet the face of his ticked off brother.

"Al….Did you by any chance call me _small_?" Ed was seething with anger and Al began shaking with fear, his metal part clanging together.

"N…no." Al shrunk even more.

"You….LITTLE LIAR! I KNOW YOU CALLED ME _SMALL_! HOW COULD YOU?? I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!" Al scream as Ed charged at him.

They were lucky that the train didn't jump off its tracks.

As Al and Ed came off the train, Al turned to his brother.

"Brother? Why are we heading to Central? I thought we had time off." Ed turned to his brother and merely smiled at him.

"Mustang wants us to meet someone. Another State Alchemist who now works under him. All he said that we might know her." Al looked at Ed as if he was lying.

"Did he say who she worked under?"

"No, only said that her last commander died in the line of duty. Nothing more." Al nodded and turned to face the way of Central HQ.

"Well let's go meet her." Ed nodded and they started walking.

* * *

Roy was amazed by this girl. He looked at her sitting on a couch, her legs crossed along with her arms. He reviewed her file for the 12th time and smirked at her. Maybe this was the person who could get him to the top.

"So I hear you used to work under Major Gen. Was he a good person to work under?" The girl threw him a golden stare and shrugged.

"He was okay….When he was drunk. Other than that, no he was horrible." Roy smirked some more and looked at her file again.

"Do you know how he died?" The girl once again gave him a look only this time it said,_ are you stupid_?

"He was shot seven times. Twice in the head, three times in the heart, and twice in the lungs. Ugly way to go, his head went _everywhere_." Roy grew serous and flipped a random page.

"It says hear that you were his bodyguard…… How come you let him die?" The girl stared at nothing.

"I wasn't fast enough." Roy looked at the girl. Riza Hawkeye was in the room when this talk started. _Where was Mustang going with this?_

"Oh, but it says here that you are very fast. Not only that but a well accomplished acrobat and a pro at gymnastics. You weren't fast enough, you let him get shot." The girl smiled at him.

"Amazing, how did you know? Was it from the part when I said that he was horrible to work with? Or you're smarter then everyone else?" Roy folded his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"How can I trust you when I now know that you let Major Gen die like that? How do I know that you're not going to kill me right now?" The girl smiled at him.

"You have no worries Mustang. Just chatting with you makes me think of you as a nice leader. The only reason I let him die was because he tried to rape everything he came to, not only that he was slum who had no respect for peoples' rights and beliefs. To tell the truth he was a very sick man." Roy nodded.

"Please don't make me lose trust in you. I need loyal people by my side to take Fuhrer King Bradley's place. Are in with me?" The girl carted a tried glanced and smiled once again.

"I'll be helping every step of the way if wish me to. I know this military like the back of my hand."

* * *

Ed and Al had finally come to the Central HQ and were taking a quick break before meeting with Mustang. Or at least Ed was. Al glanced around the court yard and spotted two dogs. Al leaned closer to the gate to get a better look.

The two dogs where hanging by the steps, they ran a few laps around each other and stared back at Al. Al jumped with shock and swore he saw flashes of green as the dogs ran inside.

Ed stared at Al.

"Did you see something?" Al shook his head. There was no way that the dogs could be green.

The gate slid open the brothers walked in.

After a few minutes of walking they came to Mustang's door. Ed was sweating; he really hated the man at times and wished he would stop making fun of his height. Al just really wanted to see this new Alchemist. Ed knocked and winced when Mustang answered to come in. Al reached for the door only to have his brother kick it wide open. Mustang looked almost displeased.

"Please restrain yourself Fullmetal. I wanted that door to at least last another month but now that won't happen." Ed looked and the left side of the door to see it hanging off its hinges.

"Not my fault you got a crappy door." Mustang rubbed his temples and motion for the two to sit.

"Now you know I called you to come to meet our new Alchemist. So why don't you turn to your left and say hi?" Ed and Al did as he said and their jaws nearly hit the floor. They were staring at a spitting image of Edward himself.

"Nice to see you had the same reaction. Meet Airrintine Kaytoa. The Element Alchemist or better yet, The Diamond Alchemist." Ed stared even more and pointed at her. Though Al had better manners.

"It's nice to meet you Airrintine." Airrintine gave a smile and a wave.

"Oh, please. Just call me Airrin or Air. Either will work." Ed jumped up and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!!" Airrin got a pissed off look and gave him a golden stare.

"At least we don't share the same tempers, or your ass would already be halfway to Xing." Ed jumped up once again.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SO SMALL EVEN A FLEE COULD KICK ME??" Airrin balled up her fist and gave Edward a harder glare.

"Please Edward. Airrin isn't the kind of person you want to pick a fight with. She really will kick your ass to Xing. She beat Armstrong just this morning, threw him across 13 feet. Got at least seven accounts on it."

Al looked at Airrin and saw how much she looked like Ed. She had the same hair color as him and the same hair style. Her bangs were longer and reached pasted her shoulders. Her hair was in a braid but was much longer. It nearly touched the floor. Her eyes were the same. She wore a strapless shirt that looked like it was made out of silk. It was a dark blue with white lines on the edges. As it came past the top of her pants the back and front spilt reaching down to her knees. Almost like a dress with it's sides split, now only a shirt. She wore light tan baggy pants with lots of pockets with a black leather belt holding it up. Along with her pants she wore black and blue boots. He noticed she had her silver watch hanging from her waist like a second belt. But that wasn't what caught his sight.

On her shoulders she had somewhat light blue marking on her. What got him the most was how much the markings looked like the markings on Scar, on his right arm.

"Um, Air?" Air turned towards Al and quickly gave him a smile.

"Yes, Al? What is it?" Al seemed a little shocked that she knew his name but guessed that Mustang told her.

"Are those tattoos on your shoulders?" Air lost a little lift in her smile. Ed soon forgot his fight with Roy and saw what Al was talking about.

"No. Their birthmarks. Had them ever since I was a baby." Ed and Al shared quick glances.

"Are you sure? They look like alchemy markings almost." Ed nodded and went over quickly to look at them. He saw it went around her neck and covered most of her shoulders along with it going to the middle of her spine. Most of it wasn't known to him but saw two markings that almost made him gasp but kept it to himself.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. I really don't care." Airrin replied and hung her head to one side.

"Please Ed. I know she's cute but you don't have to gawk at her." Ed blushed at this and quickly pulled away. Roy couldn't help but laugh some.

"She seems to like you. Why don't you give her a tour of Central? She's new here and it would be a good chance to get to know her. Seeing that she's going to be your new partner." Ed gave Roy a horrified look.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Roy shook his head.

"Ed. She's 16. Legally she's still a minor. Not only that but your age too. No, she's going to look after you two. To make sure you don't kill yourselves. Now run along and give her a tour!!" Roy busted out laughing while swinging his chair to face the window.

Al bowed and picked up his stiff brother and jogged out the room. Airrin hung back and gave Mustang an odd look before shaking her head and walking out the door.

The trio walked in silence as they walked down to the mess hall. Al looked to his brother and back to Airrin. She gave him a light smile and a wave and went back to gazing. Al was shocked that she could just smile at a suit of armor as if it was her life-long friend.

Al was so wrapped up that he didn't even see the mass of muscle and abs before he hit it. Al looked and saw that it was Major Armstrong.

"Alphonse! Edward! It's so good to see you again!" And with that he gripped the two into a death hug.

"Major! I'm supposed to watch those two! It really wouldn't look good if I let them get hugged to death!" The Major looked down and dropped the two without care.

"Miss Kaytoa! I hope our spar didn't harm you in anyway!" He bowed and those pink diamonds began to show.

"Huh? Shouldn't it be me asking that? I _did_ leave you with that large bruise on your back." The large man chuckled and showed one of his famous poses.

"Nonsense! I haven't had a bruise like this since I was little child! I finally found the perfect sparing partner!!" He laughed and swept Airrin into one of his bonechrushing hugs. Airrin did a funny sound, which sounded like a cat's meow. Ed couldn't help but feel left out.

"Major, did she really win against you?" The Major let go of Airrin who fell into a heap before him.

"Why yes she did! I never have seen anyone move so fast and gracefully! I can't even beat with all the fighting tactics passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!" The Major became serous and bent down to Edward's level.

"She's a handful. I don't approve of spreading rumors but it's been said that she let her last Commander die in cold blood. But then again, Major Gen was a drunk. He's always been getting away with many things in the past 5 years. I guess it was his time to pay. Airrin was just a bystander. But then again….No, does she look like a cold blooded killer to you?" Edward glanced at Airrin and saw her running circles around Al while carrying his head, while slipping through Al's hands at the last minute.

"No. Just really playful. Is there something I should know about her?" The Major got a somewhat grim look.

"She's had five Commanders before she came to Mustang. All of them died when she was around, either by bullets or knives. And all of them had cheated around the Military for years. A lot of people, mostly the higher ups, don't want anything to do with her. I've talked to her fellow work mates and they have nothing but great things to say about her. She seems to like you though. I think you should be okay." Edward only looked at the two playing, while speaking.

"That's the same thing Mustang said. Does he know anything else..?" Major shook his head.

"No. He thinks she can help him become Fuhrer. By looking at her I can see where he gets that. She's bright, charming, along with being a hell of an Alchemist. I think she can rival if you she wants to. But, that's going ahead. Just get to know her and you'll be fast friends with her. I know I was!" Edward smirked.

"Okay, why not?"

* * *

Edward stuck close to Airrin. Trying to see anything he missed. All he could gather visibly was that she was full of energy and pep. She would be playful with Ed and Al. And would often make animal sounds. She so far meowed, eeped, and hissed. It was the hissing that caught Ed off guard. She also had a habit at staring at walls and at people.

She glanced at Ed and Al. A bored look crossed her face. She was a head taller than Ed and put her hand on his head, stopping him.

"Let's go back and report to Mustang, I won't have troubles finding my way." Ed blinked and Al started back walking the way they came.

"Why? Don't you want to see the rest of building?" She sent Ed a lazy look and grew a big smile.

"Why don't I prove it to you? Let's have a race to whoever can get to Mustang's office first. Winner gets treated to whatever they want. And I mean _anything_. Info they want whatever, you name it." Ed smirked, glad to show off a little.

"Okay. If I win, you tell all about your last five Commanders and what they cheated the Military out off."

"And If I win. You'll tell your life before you became a State Alchemist and why your brother's armor is hollow." Ed paused at that last bit.

"How do you know….?" Airrin threw a big smirk.

"You need to win before I tell you!" And with that she dashed off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!!"

* * *

Forgive if you don't like. Right now it's 3 in the morning. So, point out what you feel is wrong.


	2. Mood Swings

Ah, I don't know what to say really

I have rewritten this chapter about 3 times and I still don't know if I got it right. I'm also making up a goddess that might be real or not. So forgive me if you don't like it.

Also some characters that are dead will be alive because I want to kill them in my own way. And there is a swear word or two.

As a Disclaimer I don't own FMA, if I did there would be more romance and more blood. And Scar would still be walking around, blowing people's heads up.

* * *

Edward ran fast and hard mainly because Airrin had a very large lead on him. He knocked over people who had bad timing and ran face first into walls when he didn't make corners. As he came rushing into Roy's office and saw no signs of Airrin. He knew he didn't pass her nor had he seen her down the other hallways. So either she was lost or had ditched the race.

Roy looked up angrily, mainly due to the fact that he had more unknown people in his office and all of them were hiding behind him.

"Ed. Mind telling me _why_ you're running?" Ed stepped back a bit and sat on a couch.

"I was racing with Airrin. Though it seems that I won." Roy shot another glance and turned towards the people behind him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not taking anymore." The group of 5 nodded and walked through the door. But one of the girls hung back and faced Roy with her face to the floor.

"Sir, we know that you took on Mrs. Kaytoa. I know for a fact that you have a very outdated file. So outdated that it could very well be her mother's. So to save wrongful thoughts and what not I'm giving you her updated file. Her name may also be different, but that's the Fuhrer's fault." She placed the folder in her hands on Roy's desk and ran out of the office to gain some lost ground on her friends.

"Why would I have an outdated file? It said Kaytoa on it." Riza looked at Roy and looked at the two files. The one that the young woman had put down was much thicker than the first and remembered something that might solve Roy's confusion.

"Sir, if there are multiple family members in the military at one time they would list them under the same last name. No first. Don't you remember the girl saying that you could very well have her mother's file? Maybe you grabbed the wrong one because you thought that the younger would have a less dense file." Roy thought and saw holes in Riza's thinking.

"But that won't explain the same names. Nor would that explain Major Gen being her Commander." Riza didn't even think for her reply.

"Sometimes mothers give their daughters their first name as a middle name. Maybe Airrin's Mother had the same name and gave it to her as a middle name, and now she's using it as her first not her middle. As for Major Gen, maybe her mother had him as a commander and Airrin got him also." Roy thought and seemed connived by Riza's theory.

"That would explain why she didn't correct me. But still, where did she go off to?" As by unseen force Airrin came in followed by Al. But they saw that Airrin had changed her top. She was wearing a black zipper top with short sleeves and a hood but it left her middle open for all to see, around her waist was a black sweatshirt and her silver watch now hung on her neck like a necklace stopping just above her chest. Everything lower was still the same.

Mustang stared and was shocked while Ed looked down right pissed.

"You threw off the race to change??" Airrin looked shocked and once again she balled up her fists.

"How was I supposed to know my Shadow was sending me a gift? It said to change into it right away, so I did." Ed settled down and smirked.

"Is this Shadow trying woo you?" Airrin looked puzzled and turned her head to the side again.

"Trying to woo me? Why would he do that? We're already married." This earned shocked looks, from them all, only Riza mange to give a slightly surprised look but was flipping through the thicker file. She stopped towards the end and looked down the page while reading off what was written.

"Amestris Airrintine Kaytoa. Mother: State Alchemist Airrintine Hedi Kaytoa. Father: Colonel Sirja Kinge Kaytoa. Amestris is the 3rd child out of five and is born on February 14th. Born near the Mt. Briggs range. Joined the military at the age of twelve and gained the title of State Alchemist at the age of 13. When she was 14 she married Devastis Shadow Rainar. By Northern Law: Any only child may marry when they reach the age of 13." The shocked group looked at Riza while Airrin clapped for her.

"Yay, someone got the right file for once! But guessing by your shocked looks it was someone who dropped it off. I'm shocked though. None of you heard of the Northern Laws?" Roy, Ed, and Al shook their heads while Riza nodded hers.

"By Northern Law #6, any child with no family may marry at the age of 13 if agreed by the Man or Woman who proposed the idea. Given the fact that living alone in such a harsh climate is not a wise idea. Just as so the two are born in the North." Airrin finished proudly, given the fact that she was born in the North. Roy shook off his shocked look and began to question.

"That explains why you're married. But why is your name Amestris? Is it for our Country or named after the goddess Amestris?" Airrin clapped again and her happy smile grew wider.

"This room must be filled with smart people 'cause none of them got my real file or guessed the right origin for my name. But anyway I'm named after the Goddess Amestris who stands for the flow of life and truth. My mother, as you heard, was a State Alchemist. You might know her, she was known as the Ice Alchemist." Roy snapped up.

"You're her _daughter?_ That crazy woman's daughter?! But…You look nothing like her! You're not cold-hearted or a mood killer. How can you be The_ Ice_ Alchemist's daughter?" Airrin nodded as Roy rambled on.

"You know sometimes people are born into a family that they look nothing like. I'm one of those few oddballs. Every one of my siblings had black to brown hair. While I, turned out to be blond. I wasn't among my mother's favorite children." Ed seemed shocked at this remark.

"How could your mother hate you? I though all mothers loved their children all the same." Airrin nodded and got a sad look.

"That would be the case, but you never met my mother. She was picky with everything she did. And she became insane after my father died. The bad thing was she threw most of her anger at me, saying that if I had only stayed inside my father would still be alive. You know full well that State names are not only based on the type of alchemy you use. There was another reason why my mother was the Ice Alchemist. Why don't you voice your view of my mother, Roy? Seeing that you fought with her a lot." Roy glanced at Airrin and she nodded.

"The Ice Alchemist was a bitch. She acted insane, and would act like everything pissed her off. She would scream, curse, and attack any who she thought were talking behind her back. I was at the top of her list, and she would never leave me alone. She called me a fake hero and that I killed children for the fun of it. Because of that I would end up hitting her or trying to leave some kind of bruise on her. To tell the truth I don't know how your father could stand her." Airrin face went blank.

"That's because he didn't. When I was five he was killed because he was trying to sneak me off to the South. We where invaded by that time and when my father and I were about to leave the attacking soldiers shot him. I didn't understand what was happening but I knew they did some bad to my father. When I was 7 it then that I learned they had killed him because to the attacking soldiers he was trying to flee. Really he just wanted me to get to some distant Uncle and his wife. My mother did nothing but blame me for his death. But really he was the only one who cared for me and wanted me safe, which is why he told to never listen to my mother and siblings, that in raw form was true, cause they were always lying to me." Within the half hour that Ed knew her, he could tell she was able to switch from one mood to another without warning. He at that time learned that Airrin could also be cheerful within 3 seconds. With out warning Airrin bounded up and down like she had won something.

"So Mustang Sir. When are you going to send Ed and Al on a mission? It's getting so boring here! Oh, wait! My Shadow left a note for you!!" Airrin went jogging across the room to Roy and zipped open her shirt.

She made them all look at her with shock only to see that she was wearing a very small strapless shirt. She glanced at them and got the point.

"Oh you sick perverts!!" She reached into a side pocket inside of her shirt and pulled out a note and slapped it on Roy's desk. Roy sat in shock again and went for the note. He also made the mistake of reading it out loud.

_ Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_ I have learned that my dear wife has been assigned to you. I only ask that you leave her alone and try not to pull any moves on her. If you do, you'll be known as the Pancake Alchemist when I'm done with you. You and your silly flames don't scare me and as long as she is assigned to you I will be watching you like a hawk. My only mission in life is to make it safer for my dear Ammy, and if you dare to stand in my way or to make moves on her I swear on everything holy you will not live to see tomorrow._

_ I thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_ From, _

_ General Shadow Rainar-Kaytoa._

_ P.S. Tell Ammy to make her pets stop following me._

_ P.P.S. Give my friend's girls back you dateless slum._

Roy, by the end of the letter, was pale and staring at the note with shock.

"I'm not a dateless slum!" Roy could say nothing anymore and glanced at Airrin.

"So…should we call you by something else?" Airrin blanked out for a bit but came back.

"Yeah, Ammy is okay." Roy nodded and pulled out a file.

"I have found someone who could help you with your search Fullmetal." He handed the file to Riza who walked to Ed and gave him the file. Ed flipped it open and read off a name.

"Berin Jekas. How is he going to help?" Airrin or Ammy jumped up down.

"I know him! I know him! He did research on some stone and found a way to make it without using something sick. Which I don't know what it is." Ed and Al gave Ammy funny looks before looking at Roy.

"She basically summed it up. You have to go to Dublith to get to him." Ed and Al froze.

"Dublith..? Where Teacher lives? Do we have to…?" Al was shaking and Ed was getting pale.

"Yes. He won't leave the place anytime soon. So you have to go to him." Ed got up slowly and Al followed him out. Ammy stood there looking like she had just been confused.

"Ammy. Your suppose to go with them."

Ammy gave a slight jolt and followed the two outside.

* * *

There you have it chapter two. I don't know if Amestris is a real Goddess or not I just needed to make figure for Ammy.

I don't know is I'm spelling Amestris right. Or Dublith.

If you feel the need **R&R**.


End file.
